Mr Brightside
by NekoMegami-chan
Summary: A joke, a gamble, and an accident. Life isn't simple, especially for a hanyou and a converted youkai.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Brightside

Chp. 1

Gojyo finished lacing his boots and stood up. "I'm going to go play a few hands of cards; see if I can rustle up a little grocery money. You wanna come?"

Looking up from the books and papers spread out on the table (Hakkai's latest correspondence course - something about plants?), Hakkai pushed his glasses up to rub at his bad eye. "I could use a break from studying," he said. "Just give me a minute to grab a coat."

The walk into town was quiet. They didn't pass anyone, and though the sun had already sunk below the horizon, they didn't hurry. Gojyo shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and let his shoulder bump into Hakkai's. "Have you heard from his Holiness lately? Any work for us?"

It bothered Gojyo a little how much they'd come to rely on Sanzo's errands for their income. While it'd been easy enough to make a living playing cards back when it was just him, his gambling couldn't feed and house the both of them; not for long, anyway. Hakkai was the better gambler, but if he played too often, no one would play with them at all. Even so, Hakkai was good at keeping them on a budget and he tutored Goku and the occasional kid in town, but with winter in full swing things were a little tight for everyone.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sanzo and Goku still aren't back from that trip to the temple that requested the exorcism. With all the snow, it's possible that they may be trapped on the other side of the foothills until it melts," Hakkai said. His breath fogged around him like the smoke from one of Gojyo's cigarettes.

Gojyo chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Those poor bastards. If they get stuck dealing with Sanzo and the monkey 'til spring they'll probably wish they'd just let the restless spirits hang around."

Hakkai laughed, too. "Now, now - perhaps they'll take the opportunity to beg Sanzo to teach. After all, it's not that often a small rural temple is blessed to be visited by one of the highest ranking monks."

They joked and laughed as they went but it wasn't long until they'd reached Gojyo's favorite casino. It was little more than a bar with a number of tables for cards and tiles, but the drinks were cheap and it was popular enough that there was usually a bit of a crowd, even on weeknights. Gojyo ordered them each a beer and they sat down at a mahjong table and waited for two more players to join them. They payed for a few hours, their opponents changing occasionally. The other faces at the table weren't important; Gojyo found himself simply enjoying Hakkai's company and the challenge to trying to beat the guy. No one's luck was that good, and Gojyo knew if he could just pay close enough attention he'd find the secret to how Hakkai cheated and figure out how to counter it. Just because they were on the same team didn't mean that learning how to outmaneuver Hakkai wasn't a good idea.

About the time they switched to poker, Gojyo found a familiar bottle blonde in his lap, her large soft breasts pressed against his arm and chest. Part of him wanted to reach up and fondle her perfect tits, but he settled for a swig of his beer. Somehow the thought of letting his hands roam while Hakkai was watching him intently from across the table made him feel...he wasn't really clear on that, actually. Weird, he told himself. He wasn't into exhibitionism, and definitely not in front of his roommate.

Hakkai smiled blandly and set down a straight. Their last opponent groaned and threw his cards on the table as Hakkai pulled the last of the poor bastard's money towards the pile at his right hand. Gojyo's was only a little smaller, but only because Hakkai had let him win a few hands for appearances.

"Fuck, I'm out," the bricklayer they'd been playing against pushed away from the table. "A guy could go broke playing with you two assholes."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hakkai said diplomatically at their opponent's retreating back. His only reply was a middle finger, raised over a broad shoulder as the other slumped into a seat at the bar. "Well, as there's no real point in playing against one another here when we could do so comfortably at home. Shall we?" Hakkai offered.

Gojyo snapped back to attention when the girl on his lap plucked a card from his hand, "Ne, Gojyo," she purred. "Maybe you'd rather come back to my place?"

"I'd love to, but I can't, babe," Gojyo said, bouncing her a bit on his knee. "It'd be rude since I came with a friend. Maybe another night, when it's just me, yeah?"

She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered about the naughty things she wanted to do with him, to him. Gojyo was tempted, he really was. And he knew that if he said he wanted to go with her, Hakkai was more than capable of getting home safely, even with the blush of all the sake he'd had coloring his cheeks (the guy may flush a bit, but damn if he didn't act sober no matter how much he'd drunk). That wasn't really the point, though. Gojyo just couldn't do that to the guy. He sighed a little and stood, setting the blonde on her feet. "Another time, babe," she said with a smile and a wink.

She frowned up at him. "Damn you for being a good guy, Gojyo," she said, but there was no malice in it. "Another time, then."

Hakkai had pocketed his winnings and moved towards the door, and after doing the same and finishing his beer in one long gulp, Gojyo followed his roommate out into the sharp cold of the night.

"You could have gone with her, you know."

Lighting a fresh cigarette gave Gojyo a moment to think before he answered. "Yeah, but I'd rather walk home with you."

"I do think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me!" Hakkai said cheerfully.

Gojyo stopped dead in his tracks, the tip of his cigarette flaring brightly in the dark as he sharply inhaled.

Hakkai laughed and patted Gojyo on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding! It was a joke - don't look at me like that!"

Gojyo started walking again, his brain in overdrive. Where the hell had that come from? He'd known Hakkai had a weird sense of humor, but something about the way Hakkai'd said it didn't really feel like a joke. Gojyo finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the gutter.

The moon was low in the sky, and it peeked at them between the tall tenement houses that made up the laborer's quarter. Most of the windows were dark this late in the evening, but raised voices, indistinct and unintelligible, echoed through the alleyways to their right.

"If you think any harder, you may spontaneously combust," Hakkai's tone was bland, almost disinterested.

Gojyo didn't buy it. He decided to take a chance, because he was a little drunk, and because why the hell not? He shook his head, cursed himself, and pushed Hakkai up against the nearest wall.

Hakkai didn't struggle, but his eyes went wide in surprise. "Gojyo - what.." He was cut short when Gojyo's lips slanted over his. The taste of tobacco and beer ran across his tongue and filled his nose like the smell of home. Gojyo was warm, his hand at the base of Hakkai's spine was strong. It was over before Hakkai could really grasp the situation and Gojyo was moving away, muttering an apology.

"Don't be sorry," Hakkai said, grabbing at Gojyo's sleeve. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Gojyo looked away, his hair washed to a deep purple by the moonlight. "Yeah, but you didn't want it. I just thought… nevermind, my bad. Let's go home."

"Gojyo, you didn't do anything wrong," Hakkai repeated. "I just don't know that I'm ready yet. After Kannan," how it still pained him to think of her, let alone say her name! Hakkai swallowed past the thickness in his throat, "After Kannan, I don't know that I can...have feelings for someone like that again. Please, don't take my reaction as a rejection."

"I understand. I'm still sorry," was all Gojyo said. He lit a fresh cigarette, just because he didn't know what else to do.

Hakkai's head was whirling. He'd known for awhile that Gojyo's carousing wasn't quite what it had been when he'd first moved in- Gojyo still flirted shamelessly, but Hakkai couldn't think of a night in recent memory when he hadn't come home by the time the bars closed. How many times had Gojyo made excuses to the girls in his lap or over his shoulder? Before Hakkai could think of anything else to say, they had rounded a corner and the shouting was much louder.

"Oh shit!" Gojyo swore as they both took off in a sprint towards the source of the noise. One of the tenement houses was burning, the entire first floor ablaze. A bucket brigade was already on the scene, and the house was directly adjacent to the river, but the water was frozen solid. Two men with axes were hacking at the ice, while others were throwing water at the flames from the water cart. The families that had escaped the fire were standing in the street, coughing and weeping.

As Hakkai got closer, he could see a middle aged woman leaning out a second story window. Neighbors stood below, as close as they dared, a bed sheet spread between them and shouting encouragement. The woman shook her head, her terrified cries punctuating the crackle and woosh of the blaze. Hakkai rushed to help, grabbing another bucket and thrusting it into one of the barrels on the back of the cart before passing it down the line. Several passes later Gojyo elbowed past him, the bed sheet in his arms. He dunked the bundle of cloth into the water barrel before draping it over himself like a cowl.

"Gojyo, no!" Hakkai shouted. Gojyo shrugged him off and entered the inferno. Hakkai followed after, not willing to be separated. Once inside he was briefly disoriented by the thick smoke and the uneven light of the fire. Gojyo was beside him before he'd caught his bearings, draping the wet sheet over his head as well. The hanyo pointed towards the iron stairs, still standing, and they moved towards them as one. Once upstairs, Hakkai turned left, heading for where he thought the woman should be. They found her passed out on the hot floor even as the fire rushed up behind them, blocking their escape. There was a terrible groan and a crash as the stairs collapsed.

Gojyo coughed, "Ok, so maybe this wasn't my best idea."

"Did you even _have_ a plan?" Hakkai asked casually, kneeling to check the woman at his feet for a pulse. "She's alive, at least."

The room wasn't large, but it was nestled in the corner of the building nearest the river, and had two windows, one facing the street, the other looking out over the water. "I think we can make it. They've got the ice broken up now - if we hold onto her and jump…"

Hakkai shook his head, "We can't risk it. If we fall short, we'll hit the bank."

"I don't think we have too much of a choice. Would you rather hit the pavement? She was smart not to trust those guys down there - there's no way this cheap bedsheet would be enough to break a fall," Gojyo choked on the smoke. "C'mon."

Gojyo slung the woman over one shoulder while Hakkai wrapped his hand in his jacket and punched out the window. The sudden draft caused the flames to eddy and flare, and Gojyo fought down the urge to panic.

Hakkai peered out the window. "I'll jump first, and you can toss her down to me, and then jump yourself, alright?"

"Do it."

Without further hesitation, Hakkai stepped through the window and jumped. He plunged down, easily clearing the bank, but when his feet hit the water, he gave a harsh shout and didn't immediately resurface. "Hakkai!" Gojyo yelled. "Hakkai?"

Flames lit the water, casting harsh shadows that made it impossible to see. The building creaked, in its death throes. "Fuck!" he swore. "Fuck, here goes!" Gojyo climbed onto the windowsill, careful of the woman's head, and pushed off.

The water was so cold it felt like a punch to the chest. It closed over his head, but he was already kicking, treading water for all he was worth. Gojyo felt the woman start back to consciousness with the cold, and she was moaning and sputtering as they breached the surface again.

"Over here!" someone called. "Hurry!"

"C'mon, auntie," Gojyo said, dirty river water streaming in his face. "Kick a bit, help a guy out." Together they pulled for the shore, and in just a moment, Gojyo's feet found the rocky bank and he heaved them up out of the water. Grasping hands reached for them and Gojyo handed the woman over. Someone tried to pull him up, too, but he shoved them off. "Where's Hakkai? Where's my friend?" he asked desperately.

"We saw him jump, but he hasn't come back up," a voice said hesitantly.

"Damn!" and then it was back into the water. He swam downstream as quickly as possible, staying close to the shoreline. If Hakkai was even a little aware (his mind refused to say, 'if Hakkai is still alive') he'd try to make it to the bank. The cold was already getting to him, even with the exertion. His limbs felt heavy and numb with it, his fingers burning and stiff. Then he heard a noise to his right, the sound of splashing, and caught the reflection of moonlight off Hakkai's limiters.

"Hang on!" Gojyo called, but his voice was barely a whisper. "Don't die, you bastard, I'm coming!"

By the time he reached Hakkai, Gojyo felt the sick knot in the pit of his stomach start to loosen. Hakkai's face was white, his lips tinged with blue, but he was breathing and aware, and that, at least, was something. Once again Gojyo made for the shore, dragging Hakkai by the collar of his shirt. The helping hands were waiting for them, pulling them up onto the rocks and stripping them of their sodden clothes as soon as they were clear of the river. Warm blankets were wrapped around their shoulders and a woman with kind eyes dropped a towel over Gojyo's head and started wringing out his hair.

Hakkai was rolled onto his side, vomiting up water and shaking. Lanterns were brought over and suddenly everything was awash with light that made Gojyo blink and rub at his eyes. When he could see again, the sick feeling in his stomach came flooding back. Hakkai's right leg was at a horrible angle, white bone sticking out through the flesh above his ankle. He reached out but didn't dare touch, "Oh shit, Hakkai."

Laying back on the stones, eyes closed, Hakkai didn't respond. Gojyo wasn't sure if he had passed out or was just too hurt to talk, but either way, it wasn't good. He tried to stand but found he was trembling too hard.

"Don't try to move yet," said the woman drying his hair. "The constable sent some of his men to get a stretcher for your friend and they're going to take him to the clinic."

"Nah, take him home. I'll look after him, I've done it before."

"He's badly injured," she said.

"Yeah, but he's really private. When he was hurt before, the doctor came to our place a couple times. Please," Gojyo looked up at her. She looked a lot like the woman he'd run in to save.

"I owe you my mother's life. We lost everything we had in the fire, so I can't repay you in money, but I'll see what I can do to help," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you," and with that, she left.

Gojyo felt the warmth gradually return to his limbs. At some point a hot cup of tea appeared in his hands and he drank it without tasting it. He scooted closer to where Hakkai lay, covered in a thick layer of blankets. He was definitely unconscious now, and Gojyo was grateful for it a moment later when the constable's men arrived and transferred him to a litter. He managed to stand and followed after them. Back on the road they loaded the litter onto a wagon and Gojyo clambered on as well. He saw that the wagon's other occupant was the same bonesetter that had stitched Hakkai up, after Gojyo had found him on the road. Two deputies walked along in front, guiding the ox and talking in low tones.

Gojyo drifted, the rocking cart almost hypnotic. How had such a nice night out gone to shit so easily? He shuddered and gripped the blanket tighter. He watched Hakkai, his face pained and pale. He remembered how he'd cleaned and bandaged the deep belly wound, how he'd run into town, slipping in the mud and covered blood like a madman. Remembered how he had banged on the doctor's door and begged him to come out to the woods in the middle of the night and put back together the man who wanted to die.

He put his head in his hands. He could hear the echo of his childhood saying ' _taboo. Bad luck'_ and his mom's voice ' _this is your fault!'_ This was all his fault. Hakkai was hurt and half drowned, and it was because he'd run in without a plan, because he was running away from his stupid mistake. Why the hell couldn't he learn to leave well enough alone?

"Gojyo-kun," someone was talking to him, and Gojyo forced himself to focus.

"Mmn?"

"We're here. You should get some clothes on while I see to Cho-san." It was the doctor. What was his name? Yau? That sounded right. Yau. He only nodded and shuffled into the house. He pulled some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt out of the dresser for himself and set for Hakkai. He went to the bathroom to dress and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were pink, and there was a bruise over his left temple that he didn't remember getting. He scrubbed his face with his hands and pulled his hair up into a ponytail. He'd have to wash it later, but the pipes were probably frozen, he'd have to put the kettle on and wash it in the sink.

When Gojyo came back into the main room, the doctor had had the constable's deputies lay Hakkai on the bed. He'd already set the leg and was smearing a thick cream over the wound where the bone had pushed through the flesh. He wrapped it next, loops of heavy linen from the middle of Hakkai's foot nearly up to his knee.

Gojyo spun one of the kitchen chairs around and sat in it backwards. His good jacket was gone, lost to the river - along with his money, he realized with an inward groan. But his old leather one was on the back of the chair, and he fished in the pockets, found half a pack and his favorite lighter and lit himself a cigarette.

Yau looked at him disapprovingly but said nothing, returning to his patient. He poked and prodded, listened to Hakkai's chest and back. About the time Gojyo was finishing his second smoke, the doctor was pulling small white packets from his bag and writing notes on them and on a yellow notepad.

"You're going to have to get some rest, but make sure you're checking on Cho-san every few hours," Yau said, coming to place the packets on the kitchen table in neat rows. "He swallowed a lot of water, and there is some in his lungs as well. I'll give him the first doses of his medicines as injections before I leave, but you must be sure to give the rest to him on time. I'll check on you both tonight after I close up the clinic." He pointed to a row of packets, "These are his painkillers. Pour the powder in water or tea and have him drink it every eight hours. These," he indicated the second row, "will help with the fever, and these are for when he starts to cough. I wrote down all the instructions on this paper. Are you sure you can handle this, Gojyo-kun?"

Gojyo nodded and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

The doctor sighed. "I think so, yes. Cho-san is very strong, but the pain and shock of hitting the ice like that was almost enough to drown him. He will likely be rather sick for awhile, and the break was bad enough that it will take much of the winter to heal properly. However, as I recall, Cho-san is a good patient. You, Gojyo-kun, not so much. Let me see your head."

Gojyo flinched away as the doctor reached for him. "I'm fine."

Yau frowned, "have it your way," he said, though not unkindly. He went back to Hakkai and drew several vials and syringes from his bag, pushed the needles into Hakkai's arm one after the other, and then packed all of his things away. "I'll see you tonight." Then he left, and Gojyo could hear the constable's men and the creak of the wagon as the the doctor climbed aboard and they headed back to town.

When he had gone, Gojyo sighed and went to sit next to Hakkai. Weak sunlight streamed in through Hakkai's meticulously clean windows. He hadn't realized it was morning. He was beyond exhausted, but he dressed Hakkai, carefully so as not to cause him any extra pain. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't bring himself to take his normal place on the couch, so he climbed into the narrow bed beside Hakkai and lay facing the wall. He fell asleep listening to Hakkai's raspy breaths.

Author's notes: So, I've had this story floating around in my head for about 5 years now. I finally decided to write it, and have been using Google Docs on my phone between appointments (I work for myself) to edit. I've already completed the first couple of chapters, and I'll try to stick to something approaching a posting schedule. Couldn't find a beta once I was ready to post, so all mistakes are entirely mine. I'm sure there are a lot, but I can only continue to stare at this chapter for so long. I felt I needed to kick it out onto the net just to commit to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gojyo awoke to the feeling of something touching his hair. He'd fallen asleep with it still damp and in a ponytail, and the mass of it was one big, frizzy knot. Soft fingers were gently, deftly working through the tangles and laying it flat against the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked. His voice was hoarse and thick.

"What are you doing sitting up?" Gojyo replied.

"I was too congested to lay on my back," Hakkai said, his fingers slowing to a stop. "Are you hurt?"

"No. What time is it?"

"Mid morning, I think. I'm sorry I woke you, but since you're up do you mind helping me to the bathroom?" Hakkai remembered his previous convalescence, not so long ago, and there was no hesitation or shame in the question.

Gojyo wiggled out from under the covers. "Yeah, of course." Together they made their way to the toilet and back, Hakkai hopping painfully on his good leg while Gojyo supported him. When Hakkai was safely back in bed, Gojyo consulted the doctor's notes. It was too soon for more medicine according to the schedule, and the rest was just filler - do's and don'ts, the kind of thing anyone with half a brain could figure out. "Did you want something to eat?"

"I think not. At least, not right now, thank you. Although tea would be very appreciated." Hakkai paused. He coughed; it sounded wet. "Gojyo, about last night-"

"What about it?" Gojyo interrupted, but took his time filling the kettle, setting aside the teapot, and digging around in the back of the cupboard for the tea that came in the bags. Hakkai was picky about tea, and didn't like it when Gojyo used the loose leaf stuff - said he tended to use too much or too little. He couldn't bring himself to look at his roommate. "Look, I fucked up. I'm glad we saved that lady, but if I hadn't just run in like an idiot, you wouldn't be..." he waved a hand in Hakkai's direction.

"You acted like a hero, and I shouldn't have criticized you for it. I was frightened at the time. But that's not what I wanted to talk about," Hakkai said calmly.

"Well I _don't_ want to talk about it, alright?" Gojyo felt restless. He was still tired, a few hours' sleep hadn't been enough. He set a cup, with a bag of tea floating in it, along with a kettle full of hot water on the bedside table and shrugged into his jacket. "I'm going to go get a carton, I'm almost out of smokes. Want anything while I'm out? I'll make up your medicine when I get back."

Hakkai sighed, only to have it turn into another cough. "I'd like a newspaper, and a book of crossword puzzles, please."

"You got it," Gojyo said. He found a clean pair of jeans and a fresh shirt, dressed, and put on his coat. Picking up a rusty old coffee can off the kitchen counter, he peeled off the lid. Inside was his stash of cash. He shoved a roll of bills into his pants pocket. "I'll be back soon."

Gojyo used the walk to town to clear his mind. He smoked the last of the pack as he made his way to the newsstand. He got what Hakkai had asked for, and then took a left at the next street to go to the market. He bought a carton of cigarettes, then stopped off at his favorite noodle place. He ate at the counter, and ordered a #6 to go.

Out of things to do, Gojyo turned towards home, but he didn't get far before he sat down on a bench overlooking the river. He could see the burnt out husk of the tenement house. Some men were tearing down the ruined remains of the walls or shoveling ashes into wagons to haul away. Life moved on, so why did he feel so stuck? Gojyo leaned back, looking up at the cold gray expanse of the sky, and found himself wishing Sanzo and the monkey were home. Those two coming to fuss over Hakkai would have been enough to distract him from wanting to discuss things, at least for awhile, at least until Gojyo could figure out how the hell he was going to convince Hakkai that they could just forget about what had happened after they'd left the casino.

It started to snow. It wasn't much, just a lazy swirl of flakes that drifted slowly towards the ground, the kind that wouldn't stick. Time to go home.

Hakkai flipped through an old copy of a farmer's almanac, trying to think about what he should plant after the spring thaw. His tea had gone tepid, but he sipped it anyway. The pain in his ankle was distracting, as was the pressure in his chest. He coughed into a handkerchief. None of it was enough to stop him from remembering the taste of Gojyo's mouth on his.

He'd meant what he'd said when he'd told Gojyo he wasn't ready. But that didn't mean that he wasn't interested. It just felt too much like betrayal. The worst part of it was that he didn't have any doubt that the sentiment behind the kiss had been genuine. Gojyo was nearly always sincere, and when he wasn't, it was usually because his sincerity had been rejected and he was protecting himself. Hakkai, on the other hand, was rarely sincere, and for the same reason.

Perhaps it was best just to let sleeping dogs lie. There was nothing to be gained from trying to confront Gojyo, there was nowhere for that conversation to go, after all. He'd been gone for almost two hours; for all Hakkai knew, Gojyo had found the woman from the gambling house and was enjoying a lunchtime tryst. Hakkai swallowed the sudden irrational jealousy that thought provided and was instantly rewarded with the distinct sound of Gojyo kicking the mud off his boots by tapping his heels against the rock Hakkai had put near the door for that very purpose, and then obediently scraping the soles dry on the rough reed mat in the entryway.

"Home," the redhead announced, as if he hadn't just been stomping around loud enough to wake the dead (or at least the bedridden). "I know you don't like my cooking, so I brought you some noodles from Wo's - the pork special."

"That was very thoughtful, thank you," Hakkai smiled warmly. "If you put a little oil in the skillet, it should warm up nicely."

Gojyo busied himself in the kitchen and made another pot of tea. He put the tea and the packets of medicine on the nightstand and let Hakkai dose himself while he hunted in the drawer for a matching set of chopsticks and slid Hakkai's reheated food onto a plate.

"So we lost everything we made last night," Gojyo said casually, sitting on the floor with his back to the foot of the bed. "I've got enough to cover food and basics for a week or so, even if we're going to be relying on takeout, but the doctor's gonna want something for treating you."

"Naturally. That's only fair," Hakkai replied. The noodles were good, the pork spicy enough that it made his stuffy nose run. "I should have enough put away to cover the bulk of my medical bills."

Gojyo lit a cigarette. "I figured you might." He smoked quietly for a long moment.

Hakkai set his empty plate aside. "We'll figure something out." It was times like this that Hakkai was reminded how different their upbringing had been. Though Hakkai had hated the orphanage, the nuns who ran it, and the other children, he had never gone hungry. His scholarship had included room and board, and he'd had the teaching job lined up before he even graduated. There had been times he hadn't had as much as he'd wanted, but that wasn't the same. Gojyo, on the other hand, always wolfed down his food like someone was likely to come and take it away - and for all Hakkai knew, that had been a valid fear for much of Gojyo's life. He was no stranger to going without. Hakkai resolved to keep Gojyo from worrying about necessities. He would send Sanzo a letter before the snows closed the pass completely, request to borrow money. Sanzo, he knew, would give him a cash advance on a future "errand" if he asked. He wouldn't tell that to Gojyo, though - he might get the wrong idea. Hakkai could just imagine Gojyo thinking that Hakkai didn't trust him to provide for them while he was incapacitated, which would be silly, given that he's done so successfully. This was different though. Then, it had been kindness to a stranger at a time when Gojyo had been on a winning streak at the tables, and had been living with no responsibilities (and no electricity, or gas, and a well pump that had to be primed and pressurized by hand). Now Hakkai had swooped in, created order and a routine; a lifestyle with certain comforts and conveniences which, while not lavish, they both were interested in maintaining.

Hakkai broke away from his thoughts when Gojyo stretched, yawning hugely. Hakkai patted the mattress next to his hip. "You look exhausted, and I could use a nap myself. Do you want to share the bed?"

"Nah, I think I'd like to stretch out a bit," Gojyo said, getting up tossing the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray on the table. He cleaned up the lunch things and toed off his shoes to lay on the couch. Hakkai was already asleep, propped up on the pillows, his hands folded in his lap like a corpse in a coffin. "Creepy bastard," he murmured affectionately.

The next few days passed slowly. The snow continued in spurts, and Gojyo spent most of his time tending to Hakkai's needs. His fever spiked late on the second day and his cough got progressively worse, until he was hacking up thick phlegm in fits that left him gasping for breath. Gojyo made Hakkai hot water bottles to soothe the ache in his chest, and went into town to buy mint tea and cans of soup. The doctor came by each evening after the clinic closed to check on Hakkai, listening to his chest and changing the dressing on his leg. Hakkai's ankle had swollen grotesquely, the wound where the bone had stuck out an angry line, but thankfully it didn't develop an infection.

They played cards when Hakkai felt well enough, and sometimes, when he wasn't, he coerced Gojyo into reading aloud to him. When Hakkai had moved in after he'd come back from the temple, he had seemed surprised to realize Gojyo was literate, and Gojyo hadn't really been offended. He'd never been to school, but Jien had, and Jien had spent time teaching him enough to survive. Sometimes he had to ask Hakkai what a word meant, or how a particular character was read, but Hakkai seemed to enjoy listening, even when his reading was slow or clumsy, though once or twice he fell asleep in the middle of a newspaper article.

On the sixth day, just as Hakkai seemed to be pulling through the worst of the illness, Gojyo ran out of beer and cigarettes. He'd done his best to ration both, but he wasn't that great at moderation and being cooped up at home had him feeling itchy. His coffee can was nearly empty, and he hesitated to spend the last of it on himself. "I'm getting a little low on cash," he told Hakkai at dinner. Soup again. "I should go and see what I can do at the tables. Think you'll be alright for a bit?"

Hakkai didn't answer right away. He had to cough awhile before he found his voice. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just sleep while you're out."

"Well, I should at least help you to the toilet before I go, just in case," Gojyo said, and Hakkai nodded in response. He was still pale, with a flush over his cheeks. When Gojyo propped him up and they made their stilted, hopping way across the little house and back, he tried not to notice just how much weight Hakkai had lost. "I can have the widow Xin check on you before she goes to bed." Widow Xin was their closest neighbor; her house was a half mile closer to town, set back a few hundred yards from the road.

"Really, that's not necessary. Her knees don't need for her to be out walking around in the cold and damp in the middle of the night," Hakkai said, matter-of-factly.

"If you're sure," Gojyo hedged.

"Normally you accuse _me_ of being a mother hen. Just go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back."

Gojyo nodded, dressed warmly, and headed out into the gloomy twilight. He walked briskly, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. He thought of last week, when he and Hakkai had made this trip together, their way to the gambling house filled with easy laughter. He sighed and thought again of how badly he'd fucked it all up so soon after. It still stung, though knowing that he had no chance with Hakkai actually made things a lot easier. He'd gambled and lost, but at least he knew not to play that bet again. That it didn't seem to have destroyed their friendship was something he'd always be grateful for.

Winter was a hard time to make money playing cards. As hard as it was easy in the summer months, when the long warm, humid nights made everyone with even a little skill at cards or tiles want to get out to the bars for a cold beer and a little companionship. This time of year everyone was a little lean, and with heavier snows on the way any day now, most people were disinclined to risk their hard earned money.

He tried three different casinos, but couldn't find anyone willing to play for enough to make it worth his time. It was the same in the pool hall. He talked to the bartenders and one told him that if he was looking for real gambling, he'd have to head uptown to the rich quarter. Gojyo thanked him and wandered towards the bridge. Sanzo's temple lay along the waterfront to the east, massive and walled and quiet. He crossed the bridge and headed west.

He knew this part of town better than he let on. He'd worked here before. Some of it had been legit, some of it had been cons or downright theft - Banri's idea. Gojyo didn't miss the bastard and his manipulative shit, especially after what he's done a couple months ago. Still, he wasn't dressed right to be here; he'd have to turn up the charm if he didn't want to get kicked out on sight.

Gojyo stepped into the warmth and bright light of the casino. It was lavishly decorated in red and gold, with girls in short cheongsam carrying trays of food and alcohol to the tables where the elite gambled, and not just with cards or dice. Gojyo felt outclassed though he didn't let it show through his swagger. He sat down at the bar, ordered a beer, and watched the tables to get a feel for the flow of the room.

A perfectly made-up brunette in her early forties sat down beside him, her hand moving to rest casually on his knee. "It's been a long time, Gojyo-chan," she said. "What brings you to my humble establishment?"

"Just looking for a little action," he told her with a wink.

She smiled, and her look was like a crow's, her black eyes and hair shining like obsidian in the lamplight. "Is that so?"

"We both know I couldn't afford you, Ying Yue-san."

She laughed, and it was full-throated and honest. "How right you are! And yet, here you sit, Gojyo-chan. Are you looking for a new mistress, then? I know a few lovely ladies who are always open to keeping a nice young handyman at their beck and call."

"You were really nice to find me handyman jobs in the past, Ying Yue-san, and I appreciate the offer. I just can't commit to something like that right now - I've got an obligation to a friend."

Ying Yue held up a hand, and the girl behind the counter set a glass of fine red wine at her elbow. "Yes, so I've heard. As you know, nothing much happens in this city that doesn't make its way to my ears. So what, then? Shift work, perhaps?"

Gojyo sipped his beer. "I hadn't really thought about it. I came in to play cards - the lower quarter is quiet tonight." He glanced casually around the room. "Why, are you hiring?"

"I'm always hiring," Yin Yue said, and wet her lips with the wine. "But shift work is hard work, and you couldn't be picky. I'd give you 60%, and if you want to deal at one of the tables between customers, I'll pay you hourly as well."

It was a generous offer. Either she really wanted to help him, or she was short staffed. He said as much, and she laughed again. Her open humor was part of her appeal; she never tittered shyly behind her hand, and her good nature drew men to her, made her attractive in a way that a more physically beautiful woman with a cold heart could never achieve. Gojyo liked Ying Yue.

"Alright," he said, "I've got a couple conditions, though. First, I need to keep a low profile."

"Agreed, though for someone as unique as you going back to work, there is bound to be some talk. I have a lot of ears, but even I can't control every tongue. And the other thing?"

"Second, this is a short-term thing. Just until my friend is back on his feet."

"Hmn," she mused. "That's a little disappointing. Seasonal workers tend to half-ass their jobs."

"Like I said, I came in to gamble. My cards are on the table, Ying Yue-san."

"Then I suppose there is no point in playing any more." She held out a hand.

Gojyo shook it, then brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles before she could pull it away. "Thank you."

If Ying Yue was charmed or surprised by the gesture, she gave no indication. "Well," she said, matter-of-factly, "There's no time like the present. It will only be a half-shift, but you can start right now. Go up stairs and ask for my assistant, Hui. Tell her to get you a robe...something in gold, I think," she eyed his hair, "You'll match the decor."

Gojyo chuckled, downed the last of his beer, stood, and tapped the bar. "Put it on my tab," he told the bartender, "and make sure I get my employee discount!"

Notes: this chapter wasn't very exciting. I fiddled with it quite a bit, and I know that there are still errors and things I could, and should, rewrite. Even so, I wanted to try and stick to the schedule I set for myself, so I'm putting this out here and letting it go, sink or swim.

MiyabiNa - Thanks for taking the time to review the last chapter. I'm trying to work a chapter ahead of my posting schedule, so hopefully I can keep to this once-a-week schedule. I usually prefer AO3 as well, but I've been having trouble logging in. Once I can, I'll cross post for others who prefer that site.


End file.
